Bluebell Kildare series
Bluebell Kildare series — by Lilo Abernathy. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy / Mystery UF / Alternative History Series Description or Overview When Supernatural Investigation Bureau agent Bluebell Kildare (a.k.a. Blue) arrives at the scene of the crime it's obvious the grotesquely damaged body of the deceased teenage boy was caused by far more than a simple hit and run. Using her innate sixth sense, she uncovers a powerful magical artifact nearby. She soon discovers it acts as a key to an ancient Grimiore that was instrumental in the creation of the Vampire breed and still holds the power to unravel the boundaries between Earth and the Plane of Fire. Blue and her clever wolf Varg follow a trail that starts at the Cock and Bull Tap and leads all through the town of Crimson Hollow. Between being sidelined by a stalker who sticks to the shadows, and chasing a suspect who vanishes in thin air, the case is getting complicated. If that isn't enough, Dark Vampire activity hits a record high and hate crimes are increasing. However, it's her growing feelings for Jack Tanner, her magnetic Daylight Vampire boss, that just might undo her. While Blue searches for clues to nail the perpetrator, it seems someone else is conducting a search of their own. Who will find whom first? Danger lurks in every corner and Blue needs all her focus in this increasingly dangerous game or she risks ending up the next victim. ~ Shelfari Lead's Species * Supe Inestigator, Sensitive Primary Supe * Witches and Vampires What Sets it Apart * Narrative Type and Narrators * Alternating first person perspectives of the heroine (Bluebell Kildare) and hero (Blue’s boss, Jack Tanner). Books in Series Bluebell Kildare series: # The Light Who Shines (2014) # The Light Who Binds () # The Light Who Burns () # The Light Who Destroys () Shorts, Novellas, Anthologies and Guides Themes * Prejudice and hate. World Building Setting Alternate history in contemporary times Places: * Cock and Bull Tap: * Smoky Mountains Supernatural Elements ✥ Para-Detective, Mages, witches, vampires, ancient grimoire, magic wolf, demon, psychic, empath, sensitive, aura, Glossary: * Red Ages: It is the 21st century of the the Red Ages. * Gifted: Magically gifted—have helped keep the Norms safe from Dark Vampires since the year one. * Dark Vampires: * Daylight vampires: (the good guys) * Nightcrawlers: * Norms: non-magical humans—still have a fear and hatred of the Gifted, though they have kept the Norms safe from Dark Vampires since the year one. * Chimerator: enchanted ring tha projects the image and voice of a person contacting you—makes norms nervous—like a magical video calling device. * Sensitive: can feel people emotions and feelings to the extent she is almost a walking lie detector 'Groups & Organizations': * Supernatural Investigation Bureau (SIB): Investigates crime of a supernatural nature. * Supernatural Homicide Investigation Unit: only takes cases where death is caused by a Supernatural to the motive rates to the Supernatural. includes Supe hate crimes; World ✥ The story is placed in our world with an alternate history in contemporary times where three different breeds of humans exist: regular humans as you and I know them, magically Gifted humans, and Vampires (Dark and Light). The culture is strife with tension as these three breeds deal with a bloody history and lingering hate. ~ The Trump Diary ✥ It is the 21st century of the the Red Ages. A major event occurred about two thousand years earlier that caused reality to split. This world consists of several human breeds: * regular humans, * magically gifted humans, and * vampires (cursed humans). The story deals with prejudice and hate. Except in this world prejudice is not between races but between breeds of humans. ~ Protagonist ✥ The heroine is a paranormal inspector named Bluebell Kildare (a.k.a. Blue) who was born with the gift of being a sensitive. Her physical abilities are limited, but she is an assertive woman with a will of steel. As the story moves forward, she learns there is more to her power then she originally thought. ~ The Trump Diary ✥ Blue is a Gifted, an interpreter of souls, and an excellent and empathetic detective, but there is more to her story and very early on hints are dropped that she holds a key to something very important, that she is very significant to the souls, both human and supernatural, around her. ~ GR reader | Madhuri Blaylock Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—The Light Who Shines (2014): When Paranormal Investigation Bureau agent Bluebell Kildare (a.k.a. Blue) arrives at the scene of the crime it is obvious the grotesquely damaged body of the deceased teenage boy was caused by far more than a simple hit and run. Using her innate sixth sense, she locates a powerful magical artifact that acts as a key to an ancient Grimiore and is likely the motive for the crime. She soon discovers the Grimiore has a dark past as it was instrumental in the creation of the Vampire breed and still holds the power to unravel the boundaries between hell and earth. Blue and her faithful wolf Varg follow the trail starting at the Cock and Bull Tap and all through the town of Crimson Hollow, which leads to plenty of dead ends; some more dead than others. Between being sidelined by a stalker that sticks to the shadows, and chasing a perpetrator that vanishes in thin air, things are getting complicated. Dark vampire activity is at an all time high and hate group activity is increasing. However, it's her burgeoning feelings for Jack Tanner, her magnetic Daylight Vampire boss, who alternates between warm affection and cool indifference that just might undo her. While Blue searches for clues to nail the perpetrator, someone seems to be conducting a search of their own and things are getting extremely messy. Who will find whom first? Danger lurks in every corner and Blue needs all her focus in this increasingly dangerous game or she risks ending up the next victim. ~ Goodreads | The Light Who Shines (Bluebell Kildare, #1) by Lilo Abernathy ✤ BOOK TWO—The Light Who Binds (): ~ Goodreads | The Light Who Binds (Bluebell Kildare, #2) by Lilo Abernathy ✤ BOOK THREE—The Light Who Burns (): ~ Goodreads | The Light Who Burns (Bluebell Kildare, #3) by Lilo Abernathy ✤ BOOK FOUR—The Light Who Destroys (): ~ Goodreads | The Light Who Destroys (Bluebell Kildare, #4) by Lilo Abernathy Category:Series